


Murtlap Mischief

by Captain_fifeberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_fifeberry/pseuds/Captain_fifeberry
Summary: Dean and Seamus are blowing off some steam by pulling some shenanigans at Hogwarts late at night.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 7





	Murtlap Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark's Weekly Hedwig's Nook Prompt 7.27.20  
> #Slytherin

“Oi...hurry up, Seamus!” Dean whispered hurriedly “I know, I know...calm down!” Seamus spat back. He was carrying a cloth bag that seemed to be moving as the two comrades snuck through the darkened corridors. It was their third year at Hogwarts and the whole school was feeling uneasy about the escape of the crazed murderer Sirius Black along with the presence of the dementors of Azkaban patrolling the grounds looking for him. However Seamus and Dean wanted to have a little fun at the expense of their ornery caretaker Mr. Filch to take their minds off of the chilling doom lurking around every corner.   
Earlier that day at their care of magical creatures class with professor Hagrid, they learned about a fascinating magical creature called a murtlap. They learned that a murtlap bite is often not that serious but in certain cases can cause sweating, twitching, and flames out of the anus. Seamus had an idea, that evening he and Dean snuck into Hagrid’s stables behind his hut and stole the murtlap. They were always so sick of Filch always getting them into trouble and they wanted revenge.   
“We have to wait until he’s asleep…” Dean murmured “Let’s get this done....this thing smells like rotten fish” Seamus said with a grimace. They waited outside of Filch’s door for almost an hour until they could hear him snoring. “Alohamora” Dean said quietly as the door unlocked, Seamus pushed the door ajar and emptied the bag dropping the murtlap on the floor. It ran into the darkness of Filch’s chambers and Seamus said “Let's get out of here!” Dean nodded in agreement and they took off running. They only got a few steps away when they heard Filch scream “What the...AHHHH...OWWW!” Both Dean and Seamus couldn’t stop themselves from laughing as they ran back to the Gryffindor common room. They made it inside, both were gasping for breath and still giggling to themselves. “Nice one!” said Seamus extending his hand to Dean “Wicked” he replied as he grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. They crept back up into their beds and went to sleep feeling triumphant.   
The next day on their way to class they saw Mr. Filch, his sallow skin was shiny with sweat and he almost appeared to be in a daze. Dean and Seamus began to snicker to themselves “It bloody worked!” Seamus quietly proclaimed as they rounded the corner “Although it’s a bit of a shame that flames didn’t..” was all Dean could muster before Mr. Filch coughed and a plume of flame shot out from his pants. “Excellent” Dean stated, sounding satisfied. A few students were startled by the flames and had to run out of the way, it was then that Professor McGonagall briskly walked up “Mr. Filch...please get yourself to the hospital wing before you burn the school down!” She barked “Thomas...Finnegan you’re late for divination...get yourselves there now before I take 5 points each from Gryffindor!” she spoke curtly. “Yes ma’am” Seamus said as he and Dean hurried to their divination class.


End file.
